


Thank You

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [117]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Week 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Captain Canary Week Day 5 Entry: First HolidaysThanksgiving, anyone?





	Thank You

The entire STAR Labs was quiet. Everybody off to their devices, patching each other up or waiting for Caitlyn to attend to them. A metahuman decided that Thanksgiving was a good time for him to attack citizens having dinner with their families. It was a good thing that most of the Legends were currently in town to see their families. They aided Team Flash without any doubt and when all was done, it was them that didn’t get the chance to celebrate Thanksgiving.

Not until Cisco stood up from where he was sitting to grab a few bottles of wine to place it on the console.

“I know this night sucked,” Cisco started, “but I’m thankful that I’m alive and I’m thankful that I’m with all of you.” He uncapped the bottle and took a sip.

Ray, unable to stop himself, stood up and had Cisco hand him the bottle. “I’m thankful for another chance to see you all, despite the fact that we always run across trouble.”

And one by one, both heroes from the Legends and from Team Flash shared the bottles of wine and said their thanks one by one. All are thankful for their lives. All are thankful for being with each other.

On one side of the STAR Labs, far in the corner, were Sara and Snart. It was supposed to be their first Thanksgiving dinner officially together, but as all things go, plans didn’t go well. Not that they minded. Everybody was too tired to take notice that the two were huddled close, cradling sore limbs. Snart was leaning on the wall and was wearing his big old parka, with Sara leaning on his chest. Both wrapped around the ridiculous coat. Leonard has his arms wrapped around her waist, not even minding whether anyone could see or not.

He’s been listening to every hero’s thanksgiving speech while Sara lays peacefully on him. He was about to doze off too when he heard Sara murmur something.

“What was that?” he asked, leaning a little closer to hear her better.

Sara made an effort to turn her head sideways to be able to repeat to him what she said and for him to heat her clearly.

“I said,” she began, “I’m thankful for you, Len.”

If it was ever possible to pull Sara in tighter, he did, kissing her temple. “Me, too, Sara.”

“I love you. You’re warm,” she whispered, the fatigue obvious from her voice.

He’ll tell her he loves her too tomorrow, when she’s a hundred percent awake. For now, he keeps her safe and warm. And he’s thankful that she’s with him.


End file.
